


[podfic] Clarity

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] When House knocks himself out of it by taking too much cold medicine he accidentally blurts out some things to Chase that leave the younger man reeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15393) by sasskitten. 



> Cover art courtesy of [Lylith](http://lylith.deviantart.com/)

**Download** : [MP3 (146 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/House%20MD/Clarity.mp3) |-|-| [M4B (88.5 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/House%20MD/Clarity.m4b) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

**Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/clarity) |-|-| [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/clarity-audiobook)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

**Length** : 02:39:56


End file.
